Help From an Angel
by Charmed Love
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Piper and Leo have been fighting more than ever and despite all the demons they've faced, nothing could compare to the pain Piper and Leo are feeling now. Can a friend from the future save them?
1. Can't Stop Crying

HEY! This was the first fan fiction I wrote, about a year ago, and never shared with anyone. It's kind of stupid, sort of, but just wanted to know what you all thought anyway. I was going to post it all together, but why do that when I can break it up! LoL! I have it all written, with the exceptions of a few tweaks I might make editing it, so it'll be very often that it'll update. I think the idea is pretty good, so we'll see. They are teeny tiny chapters, but I thought I'd try a fic like this.  
  
The first chapter is just description, the rest is a lot of dialogue.  
  
_Also_: Check out my other, on-going fic (which I feel is much better) "Together, Forever, Always." (chapter 10 just posted)  
  
Feedback appreciated!!! I love to know what you guys have to say about my writing, even though I think it's improved since this, let me know what could be better, or what you like about the story. Any ideas could also make me change some stuff around (or make me update sooner!)

** Help from an Angel**

_** by Charmed Love  
**_  
**Summary:** Piper and Leo have been fighting more than ever in the passing months. Despite all the demons, warlocks, attacks, and death, the girls had faced in the past five years, nothing could compare to the pain Piper was feeling now. With their newborn child, Wyatt, and an angel from the future there to help, can Piper and Leo find the love they used to share? Or will this be the end of their lives as they know it? Takes place last season, season 5, when Piper and Leo were having some marital fighting problems, around Cat House, but before Oh My Goddess (when everything went to crap!)  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I am no way affiliated with the WB show Charmed, Aaron Spelling, and the cast or crew of the show. All characters are copyright WB's Charmed except the female genie, Nickela, who is mine I guess you could say :- ) If I did own any of it, Piper and Leo would be together...(This applies to all chapters to come).

** Chapter 1 – "Can't Stop Crying"  
  
** The summer sun shown through the window and reflected an unfamiliar glow off of Piper's face. She was sitting on her bed with her head buried in her hands. Without seeing her face, it was easy to see her cheeks streaming with tears, and her eyes were all puffy and swollen from the constant crying that had come upon her.  
  
The thing that scared her more than anything was the reason for this crying. She was always the most emotional of her three sisters, so crying wasn't anything new to her. This time it was different though. She had cried when she got dumped for the first time, cried at sad movies, cried at the thought of never having a child, and she just barely got through the pain she felt when her eldest sister, Prue, died. But after all that, things turned out okay, or as best they could. She got over Billy Wilson, saw more funny movies, had a beautiful son, and became older sister to an amazing young woman, Paige. But no, this time it seemed there was nothing she could do to make her tears go away. They flowed like a waterfall and hardly ever stopped, only second to screaming. Anyone would think that after fighting for a relationship for five years and having a child with their one true love, they would be happy. Was Piper happy? That thought couldn't have been further from the truth...  
  
It had all started about a month ago when Piper and Leo were out to dinner. Neither can remember what they had argued about that night, but it was big enough to land him a spot on the living room couch. It started out as something silly, stupid, and meaningless, but after building up, it had led to tears.  
  
A few weeks ago, as the pair came running into the house the shouting continued, most likely from a very long ride home from the restaurant...


	2. Too Far

**Chapter 2 – "Too far"**  
  
"You still think about Dan don't you? Wonder what he's done in his life compared to the crap I've done!" Leo screamed across the room.  
  
"That ridiculous! How could you say that?" Piper protested.  
  
"Oh come on Piper, you don't act like I've done anything! I've saved hundreds of people from dying and guided them through their lives...and that's just when I've been dead! I think I'm getting pretty damn good at it too, after having done it for over 60 years," Defended Leo.  
  
"Look, Leo, I have no idea what you're talking about! I have never once put down all your hard work that you do and if anything I'm the one who's been taken for granted." She screamed as she started to get more upset.  
  
Faintly, a crying baby could be heard from their bedroom. Piper rushed up the steps to get Wyatt when Leo followed her.  
  
"I do not want to talk to you!" Piper insisted.  
  
Her words cut like a knife through Leo's heart. He knew he hadn't meant a word he had said tonight. Maybe on some level it was slightly true, but it wasn't worth fighting over. He sighed and debated whether he should go up to talk to her or just let them both calm down first. He decided to find a blanket and lay down on the couch. He sat there was two hours somewhat mad and distraught, and partially confused and hurt. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep, so just as he was about to turn the TV on, he heard something. It was Piper crying to who he thought was Phoebe. He laid down his head and fought to hold his tears back.  
  
This went on almost everyday. Sometimes Piper was to blame, other times Leo. Most of the time, there was no point to their fights and they were started out of shear pain and fear deep in their souls...

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Please Read and REVIEW! That's the only way it'll get better, and spent a long time on it, love to hear what you have to say about the story!  
  
-Love  
  
_Hey! Thanks you guys for reviewing chapter 1, means a lot!_  
  
CharmedBri- Thanks! When I said, "Neither can remember what they had argued about that night, but it was big enough to land him a spot on the living room couch." I was saying that Piper and Leo had a fight one night, that she is remembering, but looking back on it, she has no idea what they argued about, it was something stupid. However, it was big enough, at the time, to cause them to not want to sleep in the same room together, and therefore, he slept downstairs on the living room coach for the night.  
  
Piperleo4eva- LoL! What happened is they got newer, stupider writers and they ruined the whole Piper and Leo thing. Hopefully it'll all work itself out on the show. As for my story, you'll see. Hope you like it, it's just a teeny story, and first one I wrote so it's not great, but I think the story idea was all right!  
  
Charmed Amber- Thankies!! Glad you liked it!  
  
Chub- ::smiles:: You like my descriptions, Yay! Thanks a lot. Hope it lives up to your good expectations!


	3. Back to Reality

a/n: Hey, thanks everyone for reviewing the chapter, as far as them being longer, I know, I would never normally post short chapts like this but I've written the story already, a year ago, and I've broken it up into 6 chapters I believe. So, this is how it'll be posted! LoL. If you check out my currently runing story "Together, Forever, Always"...you'll see the chapters are much, much longer and all. But I'm writing that as I post it.   
  
**Chapter 3 – "Back to Reality"  
**  
So as Piper sat there on her bed, Leo was trying to concentrate on his other charges at work rather than agonize over Piper. The phone rang and after 5 rings and nobody answering, Piper reluctantly picked up in effort to not wake the sleeping baby.  
  
"Hello?" Piper spat out.  
  
"Hi, is Piper, Prue, or Phoebe Halliwell there?" ask a mysterious man.  
  
"Um, well, two out of the three. This is Piper."  
  
"Piper, so nice to talk to you again. Hi. I just wanted to thank you again."  
  
"Uh, who is this?" She asked, frightened.  
  
"Oh, forgive me, the genie you freed."  
  
"The genie? Wow that was ages ago. Before Pr...Uh, hi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine thanks to you and your sisters. Actually, I was calling because since you turned me mortal, I met a wonderful girl and we're getting married. I sent an invitation to the wedding to you but I wasn't sure if you got it. After all, you are the reason I'm standing here, as opposed to sitting in a bottle."  
  
"I don't remember getting anything about a wedding. My sister probably forgot to tell me about it." Piper asked, not really paying attention, "When is it?" 


	4. Reflection of the Past

This is the part I forgot to add in, the real update of May 30th. Sorry. (read the a/u on chapt 5, it explains it, but this is what is meant to go here).  
  
** Chapter 4 – "Reflection of the Past"  
**  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, little Wyatt, and Leo all piled into Piper's car the day of the wedding. Dressed up for the first time since she had had the baby, Leo commented on how beautiful she looked. She smiled, for she hadn't received a compliment from him since they had begun to have problems. Wyatt giggled when Leo, seated in the back with him and Paige, began to tickle him tummy. Glancing in the rearview mirror, Piper caught a glimpse of the man she had married. The sweet, loving, kind soul she knew as Leo. She missed that man so much. She took most of the burden for their fighting, simply because she didn't want to admit to herself that Leo could really mean the things he said.  
  
This moment was too good to last because before the night ended, the two were silently ripping each other apart. Piper excused herself to the ladies room and started to reason with herself. She said those keywords every genie want to hear...  
  
"I wish there was some way I could know if things will ever be back to the way they used to be with Leo and I."  
  
Seeing how this was a former genie's wedding, it was only natural he'd have some of his old friends there to help him celebrate this joyous occasion. Luckily, or unluckily, she was still undecided, a genie heard Piper's wish and had come out of a stall to grant it. Her name was Nickela and she stood there looking rather out of place next to all the "normally" dressed people there.  
  
"You have a wish...I'll grant it. No strings, today is a wonderful day so enjoy it. My thanks to you for freeing our friend." With the poof of her hand Piper felt strange, really strange. She didn't want to tell anyone, because then she would have to tell them exactly what she wished for. For now, she'd just hope nothing happened. 


	5. A Special Visitor

**IMPORTANT! Please read below:**  
  
Hey, okay guys, I really screwed up here. I posted chapter 5 "A special visitor", as chapter 4, and forgot to post the real chapter 4 "Reflection of the Past"!! So, the chapter below is the chapter that was already posted as chapter 4, but the past missing, which is EXTREMLY important (I had it labeled as the wrong numbers in my documents) so go back and read chapter 4, which you haven't seen yet. That's the real update. Sorry for the confusion. Since you can't review a chapter twice, feel free to review chapter 4, from this page, 5. I'd really appreciate it!!!! (I'll answer the reviews from the previous 2 chapters with chapter 6).  
  
**Chapter 5 – "A Special Visitor"**  
  
The next morning Phoebe and Paige were still in bed, not uncommon considering it was 5 in the morning. Piper awoke with a fright as a young girl jumped onto her. She couldn't have been more than seven years old but she has a gleam of wisdom in her eyes. That little girl was painfully recognizable to Piper. She saw her every night in her dreams and often when she woke. Leo woke up hearing the noise, pulled his arm off of Piper's waist, and became overwhelmed by confusion. The little girl, Melinda, shook him awake asking if he wanted golden grams or fruit loops for breakfast she was going to cook for him.  
  
Piper and Leo looked at each other in disbelief and then at Melinda. Piper knew what happened. Melinda was their daughter from the future, and this was the genie's way of giving her a glimpse.  
  
"Melinda sweetie, can you go downstairs and play for a few minutes while mommy and daddy get dressed?" Piper asked in her very motherly voice.  
  
"Yes mommy, I love you," with that she planted a big kiss on her cheek.  
  
Piper tried to explain to Leo what was going on, or at least what she could piece together. Tears started to submerge beneath her eyelids and trickle down her face. Leo took her shirt sleeve and wiped away her tears. This is what was so weird about the past month. Sometimes they could be so in love, and other moments never want to speak again. They couldn't understand why this was happening all of a sudden. They had been together five years and never had it erupted into something this bad.  
  
Phoebe blamed it on Piper's hormones but Paige thought it was something deeper. She had expected Phoebe to be a bit more understanding considering she is an advice columnist, but when it comes so close to her heart, she doesn't really want to talk about it. She had been greatly influenced by their relationship too. Piper always thought that if their relationship failed, than there was no hope for no one else. Maybe her and her sisters weren't meant to have a man in their lives. Mom and Grams didn't, at least most of the time. Prue lost Andy to witchcraft, Phoebe lost Cole, and Paige lost Glen. How did she know this wasn't her time to loose Leo? Melinda was going to be more of a help that she thought. 


	6. Small Little Words

**"Small, Little Words." -Chapter 6**  
  
Paige came down later agonizing over something which led Piper to just get so frustrated with her that you could've heard her way across town. Melinda was playing with Wyatt, whom she thought was a friend's baby. She had been sent here from the future so since Wyatt was born three years before her, he was ten in her time, not 3 months old. As she heard Piper yell, she stood up and screamed back!  
  
"Mommy Mommy! Stop it! Why are you yelling? You always tell me not to yell ay anyone!" She cried  
  
Hitting Piper right where it really hurt, she bent over to Melinda, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I promise I won't yell anymore. It's okay." She whimpered as she hugged her.  
  
Beginning to catch on, Leo asked "So, mommy never ever yells? Do I ever yell at you, or mommy, or Wyatt?"  
  
"Nobody yells daddy, you're so silly. That's why that scared me. I've never heard anyone yell like that before in our family. You both showed me that you aren't supposed to yell when you're mad." She recited proudly.  
  
A few minutes later, "Mel," Piper whispered, "You wanna play a game? How about we pretend that Daddy got hit on the head, by, um, this elephant toy, and he couldn't remember anything about his life. How would you tell him we all lived like?"  
  
"Well, you and Daddy love each other very, very much," she laughed as she made kissing noises, "Instead of bedtime stories you tell me about how you two met and fell in love. I hope I find a man like Daddy one day."

* * *

Hey...want to thank everyone for reviewing this so far. So sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner, it's all written and everything but I'd had such a crazy, hectic week with finals coming up and everything. Also, to anyone reading Together, Forever, Always, the next chapter will be up, if not sooner, in like 2 weeks. I just have absoultly no time to be fooling around writing what I WANT, as opposed to working on the stuff that's due for school....so sorry, I know I kind of left off on a really boring chapter. My apologies, just not sure what I want in the next chapter. I know what's gunna happen though within a few, so should be interesting. (I hope!)  
  
Next chapter of this story is the last I have written, where I ended it, I might expand on it though, a little sequel within the story, if you will. Lol. We'll see. Review pleaseeeee!! :-) Hm, I love how my A/n's of this story are longer than the chapters. I should have just posted it full text. Oh well.

**My greatest thankies:**

Chub: Thanks a lot, well, you haven't reviewed...but I haven't updated (especially the other story) in a while. It's been a few weeks on that one. Oops. Just sooo busy! Anyway, I know...Piper and Leo said make me so sad! But don't worry, unlike the show, I have FEELINGS and couldn't keep it that way for too long.  
  
Charmboy4: Aw, thank you so much...getting a compliment on the writing means a lot, as opposed to it's great or w/e (not that I don't appreciate it lol). Yeah that chapter was a lot of description, glad you enjoyed it though! Hah. How would she have known? Well, because they're meant to be together for ever and ever and...what? Ever! So she should know she'll never loose him.  
  
xXx RT xXx: Gracias! Hm, it's interesting, for chapter 5 you said cute P/Lness, for 4, you said L/Pness. Interesting. Like to change it up a bit do we? Haha. Everything good that day? We'll see...(Another thing I'd like to see...your fan fic updated!!!! The one with just one little old chapter so far...)  
  
piperleo4eva: Chapters should be good now, thanks for the heads up and for the review!  
  
Bonnie-is-here: Oh wow! Brilliant you say? Thanks a bunches!!! Sorry this was a while, just been so busy, too busy to even come on and quickly upload the chapter. LoL. I just read your story, I left a review on there, so I won't ramble again on here, but 20 reviews for the first chapter is sometimes a little unrealistic, especially for the first one. While, I think it deserves all those reviews, don't keep us hanging if you don't get them!!! Like, I got like 20-30 reviews on the first 2 chapters I think within a few hours of my story, "Together, Forever, Always" a few months ago (check it out by the way, if you ever get the chance, it's on my profile page...that's really my proud piece of work that I'm really getting into...it's kind of fluff until the 6th chapter, then after the 7th there's this whole alternate reality thing...and starts to be somewhat dramatic. Fluff will return though, lol.) Anyway, my point was, I got more reviews for the first chapter of that story, than I have for this whole one so far, so you really can't base posting updates on reviews. They're so addicting though! LoL. Thanks so much though.  
  
Hansongirl14: Thanks a lot! Sorry it took a while to update, hope you enjoyed! Next chapt will be up shortly. 


	7. The Love

**Chapter 7 – "The Love"**  
  
As she continued to reveal the secrets of their so called perfect life, a huge blast of light attacked the room. A demon, or so it looked like, flashed into the room and with that Melinda hid behind the couch with Wyatt's crib. The demon flung Piper and Paige across the room into the kitchen cabinets and shattered glass was everywhere. Leo ran over to make sure they were okay. When an energy ball about to hit him, Melinda ran out from behind the couch and bit the unknown demons leg so hard that it dropped and he turned around long enough for Piper to blow him up. Melinda ran over and fell into Piper and Leo's arms. They sat there for a few minutes just thinking. Paige had gotten up to get Wyatt. She walked over and handed him to Piper.  
  
As the four of them hugged closely, Melinda said I love you to them and slowly vanished.  
  
"Where did she go?" Leo gasped, thinking he'd lost her.  
  
"Home. Don't worry, we'll catch up with her in about three years."  
  
"So, you think we'll be okay? We won't eat at each others throats too much?"  
  
"We'll make it. If a seven year old girl is willing to risk her life for her father, he must be a pretty amazing person. I love you and I've never doubted that, it's just that it seemed like all this fighting had to be coming from somewhere, so it didn't mean just nothing."  
  
"But it doesn't mean that we can just give up." He answered.  
  
"I won't. That's a promise." She revealed smiling.  
  
"I think maybe we have a few things that we need to work out but I know that if I don't spend the rest of my life with you, I will never live to see the sunlight again."  
  
Piper leaned in and brushed her lips against his as he continued talking. As he said that the sun shown through the window as it had weeks before. The only difference was the light on Piper's face wasn't reflected from the sun, but from the love she felt in her heart at that very moment.  
  
_** Fin**_  
  
A/N: _Hey! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while...it's so sad because I've had this written for so long but I haven't been able to get on my computer because it's a little angry with me I think. I've been online on the other computer, but I don't have the story on it!! It was soo aggervating! So pardon the small, little ending to this story. School just ended so I'm off to work on "Together, Forever, Always" that I haven't updated in like FOREVER, so after I work on that for a while I may add on to this story after this point. I'm also writing a story about the girls as children which I'll be posting...soon.  
  
So, thank you so much to everyone who's been reviewing and persisting for an updated even when I haven't given it to you! It really means a lot, you have no idea. Thank you, thank you...THANK YOU! Look out for perhaps more of this that I'll be currently writing, in the future. (but it won't be updated in like a few days, I really must finish the other one).  
  
Piper xox leo--about explaining why Piper is upset, what part are you specifically referring to? Like, in the beginning or at the wedding...or just in general? If that's the case, they aren't arguing over any huge thing, they just have been kind of on edge and just keep blowing up at each other over stupid little things._


End file.
